Half Life: Puzled Consequences
by Uchihax1337
Summary: This is a story I maid cause I wanted to continue the story of Full life consequences cause I feelt sad John Freeman died D:. I also like Yu-Gi-Oh a lot so I decided to put Yugi in cause he's cool. PS I rated this M cause people die and death is serious!
1. Chapter 1

Half Life: Puzled Consiquences

Authoir's note: I do not own Half Life, Half Life Full Life Consiquences, Yugioh or anything else in this story,

Yugi Moto who was the King of Games was in school sitting at desk when sigh came out his lips. He was board because school is never fun and is big boar, and wish for adventures like when Pegasus stole his grandpa soul, or when his enemy Seto Kaiba had big tournament for God Cards because Kaiba was a JURK and liked cards that did lots of damage. Bell had rung and Yugi ran out fast like jet plain to head home to shop, he got home and slammed door shouting. "Grandpa I am home, did you get new cards that I can use to keep deck good so I can keep winning and keep my title of King of Games." "oh no Yugi Moto I have no new cards because world is at peace and does not need do duel monsters because duel monsters is violent." Yugi had sigh come out again, he was upset because he was supposed to be king of games. so he needed to be best at the game. Sad Yugi went up to room and put Milenium puzle on table and looked real sad because he had no fun to do. Suddenly he herd loud boom and looked up out window into sky and saw a big hole that was bright like a sun and man came out and landed on Yugi's rooms. "Yugi Moto we must hurry! Humens are in dangar!" "Who are you" Yugi Moto asked looking at the man. "I am Henry Freeman, President of Earth from futore where peace was supposed to be happening but stopped because bad things are happening now in futore time." "Henry Freeman what do you look for me for?" "Becuase milenium puzle is key to bring Gorden Freeman and Dad John Freeman back from died." Yugi Moto looked sereus at what Henry Freeman was telling him. "then I shall come with you to future to stop all the bad things and bring back Gordan Freeman and John Freeman to save humens." Yugi said raising fist into sky.

John Freeman smiled and sad "The we go to futore!" Henry Freeman yell and grabed Yugi and leap to portal where they felt fuzzy and distortion and landed onto car with Henry Freeman, Yugi Moto looked and saw buildings on fries, sad humens and dead body all over ground and looked bad because humens were in terribal dangar. "This is horroable! We have to stop the terrible things that are making humens sad and stop the wrong!" Yugi said leaping off the car and landing on ground "Henry Freeman take me to where John Freeman and Gordan Freeman's bodies are rest so I can use this puzles power and live up to the powar that comes with it to have PUZLED CONSEQUNECES!" Hnery Freeman has smile on face and grabed Yugi and ran towards the broken tower where big battle against combines and Gordan Freeman and John Freeman Hapened real fast but they stop suddenly because of combine zombie gaosts! "Zombie gaosts I am Henry Freeman sun of John Freeman who stopped you and I will live up to family name and stop you!" "Henry Freeman we are strong and more powarfull then Zombie Gaosts and Combines put togethar due to the power we got from our masstar. You can't stop us!" Combine Zombie gaosts laugh loud holdin sides but they hands go through cause they gaosts. Yugi stood up tall and pointed saying "Henry Freeman has me Yugi Moto! Yu-Gi-!" And Yugi became bigger and Stronger Yami Yugi "Now Zombie Combine Goasts I will show you power I Yami Yugi Moto have! I play Keltic Guardian and attack!" And Keltic Guardian slashes at Combie Zombie Gaosts but they laugh. "Ha! Your wepon can not ham us!" "It will when I use Monster Reborn and bring you back to life!" Then Zombie Combine Gaosts stop laugh and become life again and were slashed by Keltic wepon. Henry Freeman had big smile and said "I new you were the one that could help me save the Humens." "Henry Freeman, tell me, who does this to the humens, who is teh masster?" Henry Freeman looked down then up again quickly. "He is super strong bad guy known as...The Anti-Spyral!"

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Half Life: Puzled Consequences: The Powah of Humens

Gasp Yugi then shout "Anti-Spyral! He is one of strongest evil in ever! Why is he here and why is he trying to destroy humens!" "I do not now! But what is important Yugi Moto is that we bring back Gordan Freeman and Henry Freeman back and have them help us and Humens." Henry Freeman said. Yugi turned around quickly and said "Why don't Humens fight? Humens are brave and can be strong as well! They have science and hearts and stregnth so they fight!" Henry Freeman thot abot wheather or not humens could still fight and then got mad face and sad "You are right Yugi Moto I sudn't be making humens be scared and not do anything for themselfs I will get the humens to fight the anti-spyral and we will fight and WIN!" Henry Freeman said and called his Bike and used to to go rely fast to where humens were while Yugi kept going to find tower where Gordan Freeman and John Freeman had then Henry Freeman brought humens to tower and said 'Yugi Moto we have humens that will help! One is rely strong too!" A Muscle man with black hair walked up said 'I am Kenshiro, I am strong and will fight for humens and love because I am a good person and know strong attacks." He said standing tall like a tree. Yugi Moto smiled and said "Very well you will help me and Henry Freeman stop the Anti-Spyral." "Yugo Moto and Kenshiro no time! We must hurre to bring Gordan Freeman and John Freeman back from died!" Henry Freeman shouted as he, humens, Kenshiro and Yugi Moto got on Bike and rode faster then the speed of light, going to speed of dark! As they drove there were attacked by Combine Tanks (like the ones from Left 4 Dead) but Kenshiro kicked them and they exploded because he knew weird kung-few and humens were gaped mouths at how powahfull he was as he killed more Tanks, and a few Combine Chargers, Henry Freeman looked ground sad and sad "Dad fought for humens and bought peace to humens when beat Combines butt now humens are sad once again and it will take years to make better." Yugi Moto pat hand on Henry Freeman's shoulder and said "Henry Freeman you are God Man and I will help!" Henry Freeman smiled as motoscle stoped at tower ruin and debree.

However someon was waiting for them, an evil man in black cloak and pale wite face and no nose, it was Voldemort! "Henry Freeman and Yugi Moto I am Voldemort and Anti-Spyral has given me magic an science to make me strong like god and have me kill you!" He said pointed a metal wand and shot litning and bike and made it explod kill some humens. "Monster! They are humens! Are you no humen too!" Yugi Moto shouted saking fist mad. "Humen? No I am Wizard! Humens are below me!" He said shoting fireballs and wind and ice and other big things cacking evile when Yugi Moto steped up. "Voldemort I will not stand four this! Dark Magician!" Yugi Moto summoned Dark Magician and had him shoot dark magic at Voldemort who shot Dark Magic back, they were even match. "Yugi Moto I am master of dark magic, you can not beat me with my own kind of magic especially if its weak like yours!" Yugi Moto smile and said "Then I user stronger magic! Blue Eyes White Dragon!" And Yugi Moto sumon a big dragon who blew Voldemort to dust with laser from mouth and Yugi Moto smiled arm cross saying "Voldemort you were evil and evil must be dead!" The humens and Kenshiro and Yugi Moto stood at the tower, Henry Freeman sad "Now it's time to use powah of teh puzle." Yugi Moto nod and walked towards center of tower when suddenly humens were shot at by lazers! Suddenly giant green robots with one eye came up. "What ar those!" Humens shouted. "Ha ha aha ha! Humens meat the Zakus Lord Master Anti-Spyral made for use Combines and trembule in fear!" The Zakus fire at humens and humens could do nothing as humen wepons were too weak to harm metal armore of Zakus, so Kenshiro jumped up and kicked Zaku in faces and knocked heads off making suits not work but there were too many and Yugi Moto shouted "Henry Freeman I can't use magic if I fire at!" Henry Freeman new what he had to do and ran at the Zakus firing mad like bull! The Zakus fired back but Henry Freeman was too fast, until a Red Zaku punched Henry Freeman into building and Henry Freeman was hurt bad. "Ha! Henry Freeman I am three times faster Combine and I use three times faster Zaku!" Yugi Moto and Kenshiro were shoked as Henry Freeman look dad and was breathing slower, they needed to hury but Red Zaku was too Fast and Strong when suddenly litesaber cut the cokpit and killed Red Combine inside as then big red and blue truck crashed into Zakus making them break as a blond man and black walked up and the truck became a robot. "Yugi Moto we have come to help humens!" "Who are you!" Yugi Moto asked. "I am Luke Skywalker and this is Optimoss Prime, we are hear because our enemies have joined your enemy." "What do you mean Luke Skywalker?" "Anti-Spyral has joined forces with Darth Vader and Unicron!" "!" Yugi Moto and Kenshiro gasped in shok.

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Half Life: Puzled Consequences: Battle of Earth

Yugi Moto, Kenshiro, and Hnery Freeman were shoked by this. "What! Anti-Spyal has joined forces with Darth Vader and Unicron! That's impassible!" Yugi Moto said his face covered in fear. "I'm afraid it's true, humens greatest threat is now ever bigger and stronger because there are more enemies to be fought!" Luke Skywalker replied. Henry Freeman said. "There is only one way to stop the Anti-Spyal now. Humens need John Freeman and Gordan Freeman to work with humens to make spaceship and go to final battle into space." Henry Freeman said. Optimas Prime clanked towards them and said 'I will use Autoboots science to help humens make spaceship that can go faster the lite and dark and even faster then fast!' Optimas Prime and the humens went to make spaceship as Yugi Moto had scared and sad. "Can we really beat all those powahful bad guys?" Henry Freeman slapped Yugi Moto and said "Yugi Moto we will fight! You told us that we fight! I tell you we fight! We fight!" Yugi shook head "Henry Freeman thank you, I had lost hope because Darth Vader, and Anti-Spyral and Unicron were strong." "Yugi Moto, it's time." Luke Skywalker said as Yugi Moto took the puzle and held it up and bright light brighter then sun and stars and brightest light shone as John Freeman and Gordan Freeman came back from dead. "Dad! Gordan Freeman!" Henry Freeman shout arms opened and so happy he was sad. "Henry Freeman, we are back to life? How are we back to life?" John Freeman asked. "Dad we needed to bring you and Gordan Freeman back from being dead so you can help humens one last time." "Henry Freeman I am mad and sad you broke the laws of natyour, you were supposed to live up to the family name and face Full Life Consequences!" John Freeman said and Yugi shout. "No! Henry Freeman fought harder! I see it! I do not see you fightin John Freeman!" Yugi Moto was mad and angry! "John Freeman he is right, we need to fight for humens for we are humens to after all." Gordan Freeman said and John Freeman stopped the mad and smiled with Gordan Freeman and then shook hands like manly men (Kinda like that handshake in Predator! ((I Love that Movie!))) and Gordan Freeman took out his Crowbar and John Freeman got out his wranch and began to help humens make a space ship bigger then whole world!

All humens and Kenshiro and Optimas Prime and Yugi Moto and John Freeman and Henry Freeman and Gordan Freeman go in and start the spaceship with big buttons and levels. The ship went into space faster then faster! Faster then everything ever and reaching far away space in seconds they found the Death Star, Unicron and Anti Spyal's big black robot (We'll just call it the Anti-Spyal robot) were waiting, Anti-Spyal was flying in space and laughed. "Foolish Humens! We are strongest of all! You can't stop us!" "We'll see about that evil Anti-Spyal!" Yugi said summoning his Dark Magician and Dark Macigian Gurl to fire magic lasers but was stopped cause Anti-Spyal was gooey and didn't have real form to attacks to hit with and he laughed as the Death Star readied big laser and humens gasped. "That Laser is too strong! It'll blow up us and Earth!" Yugi Moto then said "Then I fuse My Dark Magician with Blue Eyes White Dragon to make the Dark Magic Blue Dragon! Now Fire you magic laser breath!" The Dragon did so and laser was stopped by magic breath and Yugi smiled, but smile overed as Tie fighters blasted as spaceship, loud noises blared from ship being hurt and humens ran quickly to big guns on ship and fired at ties and some went boom but others came in and blasted at big guns blowing humens up. Death Star fired laser again but Yugi said "I'll use bigger attack power first by uncombining my Dark Magic Blue Dragon, then I'll fuse my All Three Blue Eyes and Make Ultimate Dragon then fuse with Dark Magician to Make Ultimate Magic Dragon!" Ultimate Dragon blasted with three heads but this time Laser was too strong, but Kenshiro got serious and kicked laser back to Death Star and broke it's big laser. Then Unicron attacked and used big horns to try and crush ship and Optimas Prime used Matrix. "I know your weakness Unicron!" "Ha! I fix weakness thanks to Anti-Spyal! You can not hurt me!" And Optimas was confused as to how to hurt him, then John Freeman and Gordan Freeman got idea and put Matrix in gun and fired Matrix Laser at Unicron and blew him back and made him angry. "Ow! That Hurt!"

Anti-Spyal got mad and said "Strong bad guys you are weak! I shall show you how it's done!" He got in Anti-Spyral Robot and blasted big lasers and tentacles at ship and made piece blow up and humens die, then humens were scared and frightan when Yugi said. "I shall have to live up to King Of Games and make the most powerful card ever! I Uncombine my Dark Magician and Blue Eyes Ulimate to fuse with Shining Flame Wing Man and Black Luster Solider to make Shining Luster Ulimate Dragon Knight!" Yugi was proud as The Knight punched Anti-Spyal robot over and over making Anti-Spyral angry. "Enough of foolishness! I shall show you greatest evil power in Universe!" Suddenly Death Star, Unicron and Anti-Spyral robot combined into Death Anti-UniSpyral Robot!

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Half Life: Puzled Consquences: The Fall anf Rise of Anti-Spyril

Death Anti-UniSpyral Robot was bigger then Universe and all humens shout inn far because they had no idea that Death Anti-UniSpyral Robot was that big. Even Speedwagon was afraid! Yugi Moto, Henry Freeman, John Freeman, Luke Skywalker, Optimas Prime, and Gordan Freeman had no idea wat do when Luke Skywalker shouted "DAD STOP FIGHT!"

"No." Darth Vader said.

"Luke Skywalker your father is DEAD, he is evil now and must be died like Voldemort." Yami Yugi said with fury mad.

"Yes." Luke replied tossing lightsaber in ground feeling upset sad in face.

They Death Anti-UniSpyral Roboot then fired Giga Death Lazor eyes frim Unicron and time seemed slow as hope lost when suddenly Yugi said. "NO! I CREATE A CARD ONCE AGAIN, STRONGER THEN STRONGEST!"

"I Shall help" Optimass Prime said

"You have my Force." Luke Skywalker said.

"And My Crow Bar." Goradn Freeman said

"And my Wreanch." John Freeman said.

Humens then sang songs holding hands as Yugi Flew into SPACE and Puzzke exploded and went into portals. "HAH YOU USE PUZLE BAD YUGI MOTO! ALL DIE NOW!"

Lazor reached ship but suddenly stopped because Peace surrounded ship. "WAT!"

"Evil Death Anti-UniSpyral Robot, we have power of PEACE, LOVE AND HOPE NOW! WE FIGHT EVEN STRONGA NOW!"

"What is this! Nothing can stop us1 YOU LIE!" Anti Spiral Shoted before summoning all power, "I show you what maximum power is! Anti Spyral ULTIMATE KILL GIGA DEATH UNI-DRILL !" Giant Drill even bigger then 100 universes came towards ship as Yugi Moto held his deck up. Luke Skywalker His Lightsaber and his hand covered in lots of Force Power, John Freeman his Wreench and Gordan Freeman his Crowbar. "I USE POLYMERIZATION, ON ME, JOHN FREEMAN, GORDAN FREEMAN, LUKE SKYWALKER AND OPTIMOOS PRIME TO MAKE MECHA-ATEM-FREEWALKER!" The three combined into big robot and used robot crow bar to stop drill, the power was so great it made a second Big Bang and made new happy universe with peace. "NO! Plan ruined!"

"Yes!" Yugi Moto shouted as a giant Lightsaber stabbed the Death Star and Darth Vader in the face causing the Death Star to explode. Then a fist made of pure Autobot Matrix punched Unicron and made him explode too. "HA! You have lost Anti Spirul!"

"I am the Bone if My Drills. Spirals are my body, and Anti is my blood. I have created...over a thousand evils. Unknown to Died, nor now to live. Have Withstood pain, to create DARKNESS. Yet those evils will never hold anything. So as I pray, UNLIMITED ANTI-DRILL WORKS!" Aftar the speech An Infinite Number of Black Drills came out of now here and broke the Mecha-Atem-Freewalker.

"What!"

"I AM MOST POWERFUL!"

"JUST WAIT A MINUTE! DID YOU FOGOT! I have Shining Luster Ultimate Dragon Night Still on the field! I use the Magic Card RUSH RECKLESSLY to have MORE POWER!"

"BUT WAIT! ISN'T HIS POWER INFINITITY!" Anti-Spiral Shouted.

"YES! So adding attack power breaks the boundaries if Infity and makes his power HIGHER THEN THAT!" Anti-Spiral was complete fear as the Infiniy symbol became three circles as opposed to 2.

Shining Luster Ultimate Dragon Knight punched the Unlimited Drill Works at speed above Infinity, and Kenshiro walked up to Yugi and said "Yugi Moto YOU must kill the Anti-Spiral1" He picked him up and through him the glaxy wide distance to Anti-Spyril body and then the pieces of the puzle came back. "NOW I USE MY OWN ABILITY! PUZLE CONSEQENCES! GATHERING THE HOPE OF DOZENS OF UNIVERSES TO ATTACK YOU!"

Yugi punched Anti-Spral in the face and he fell over. "No...why tou fight for humens?"

"Because humens will destoy selfs, they are evil and will not have peace and love for long, they will fight each other soon."

"Humens may fight each other but humens will always have good humen like Henry Freeman, Jhon Freeman and Gorden Freeman and Me."

"You're right..." Then the Anti-Spiral exploded in an explosion bigger then Existance and everything was at peace again, Humens laugh, sang and cheer as Yugiused his magic to get back to everyone.

"Yugi Moto world was saved bcause you." John Freeman said.

"NO JOHN FREEMAN! It wasn't just me, it was you, Henry Freeman, Gordan Freeman and everyone else. We all did it."

"Yes you did." A voice said as The Childlike Empress walked up to the group.

"Who are you?" Yugi Moto asked socked

"I am Child Like Empress from Fantasia, your Puzzle brought me here because we are peacefulist place ever, and for being a hero Yugi Moto I came to gave this to uou." She hand a grain of glowy sand to Yugi.

"What is this."

"Magic. You may use this to grant one wish, whatever it may be Yugi Moto, for this is thanks from all Universes."

Yugi looked at grain of sand and thought hard about his wish. Back in present time Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Tea Gardner, and Rebeeca were pregnat with his babies, giving Yugi Milk and cookies. Yugi had smile because he was no longer bore, and Peace was had by all.

The End...?

In the void of space from big final battle a ring was hovering. "Anti-Spiral, Unicron, Darth Vader...RISE!"

A claoked figure walked towards a cloaked figure figure. "Shadow Moon, have you sent ring?"

"Yes..."

"Then soon all evilist bad guys will soon join me and I shall become the most evilist! Go Shadow Moon! Gather the last ones..."

"Yes...Lord Omege Shenron."


	5. Chapter 5

Haf Life Puzled Consqunches: New Evuls

Yugi Moto was sitting at beach with his pregnat womans Serentiy Weeler, Tea Garnder, My Valtintine and Rebbeca (I neeed to lock up her full name : ). They were happy and have fun with beach ball and other beach things when suddenly a jet approach. "YUGI MOTO!"

"That voice! It's SETOA KAIBA!" Yugi said sitting up Rebeeca looking fight face.

"Yugi don't go Kaiba is evil man ho does evil things!" She said, trying to get up to stop im but was too big.

Jet low to ground as Kaiba step up shoting "YUGI MOTO I WANT DUEL YOU!"

"Seto Kaiba why do you keep fightan me!"

"Because I must WIN because if you do not win you LOSE and people who LOSE never get anything!" Seto Kaiba snap fingur and duel arena pooped up and Kaiba shouted "NOW WE DUEL!"

Yugi and Kabia started duel. "YU GI OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Seto Kaiba I shall win this duel in no less then five turns because sun will case skin cancer and I don't want my children to have cancer!"

"You mean MINE fir oce I win I shall take your womans and use my lods e money to buy their birth ciritigates!"

"Seto Kaiba! You are evil!"

"I PLAY MY CYCLOPS MMONSTER IN ATTACK MODE!" Kaiba said as a blue cycolops was on the field.

"I play Gaia teh Firece Night! Then I shall attack!"

"You turn on the trap card! Now your knight's lances are mine!" Kaiba smirk with evile glee as Yugi's Monster was destroyed, Yugi pushed back in pein and hurt.

"YUGI!" The girls shouted when suddenly Mai feel onto her knees.

"OOOOHHHH It's time!" Suddenly Tea feel the same, Rebeeca too! Soon all of them were going into birthing.

"What! Kaiba stop this fight I need to get them to doctor they are suck!"

"NO! I care no for babies for babies DO NOT WIN!"

"Kaiba I once thought you were humen but you are evil AND MUST BE DETROYED! I SUMMON BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON AND RED EYES BLACK DRAGON Then I shall fuse them with Chaos Magic Ritual!"

"What!"

"Now instead of summoning Black Magician of Chaos I summoN TWILIGHT CHAOS DRAGO!" A Dragon mixed with Red and Blue eyed dragon with magic stuff on him came out.

"HA I COUNTER WITH OBLISEK THE TORMENT!" Kiba laughed as God card rose from arena.

"No! Oblisk is with me!"

"Not any moar!"

"Oblisk don't listen to him for her is evil!"

"OK" Oblisk then turned back to Yugi's side.

"NO! My plan was perfect!"

"OBLISK USE THE POWER OF TWILIGHT CAOS DRAGON AND USE DOUBLE ROCK FIST!"

"No! That move is!"

"YES THE SIGNATURE MOVE OF KONGO BANCHOU!" putting fist togeter Oblesk fist then covered in magic lasor energy and punched Kabia so hard he was sent flying through two buildings, and Yugi went to see wives.

In building Kaiba was mad and sad "I lost again...oh wel."

His skin came off, it was really...PARADOX! "Lord Omega Shenron will destroy Ygui FOR ME! AH HA HA HA!"

"Kaiba body no use no more." and Paradox kick it into outside and it flew away.

"Are girls okay?" Yugi asked the girls who breath hard and sweat, just as he go to get help a man in pink, black and white lined armor came up.

"Yugi Moto?"

"Who you?"

"Once called destroyer of worlds...now destroyer of YOU!" And he slashed with card case sword.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Half Life: Puzed Consequnces: To the Next Stag

Yugu Moto dodged sword slashes from armored man and shout. "WHY YOU DO THIS!"

"Yugi Moto you will cause create great destrucion in future time and as sch I must kill you to save humens and future!"

"NO! I save future with Henry Freeman and John Freeman and Gordan Freeman!" Yugi stod up and yell.

"Or so you though, because in fact enemies are now bigger and stronger then even before when they were strongest of strong, now they becomes strongest of strongest and YOU ARE TO BAME!" He slashed and Yugi ducked, the sword cut off Sereity's head.

"Yugi Moto you will give up!"

"NEVAR!" Yugi turned into Yami Yugi who broke puzle and made sword with it and fought swords with armored man, armored man cut Yugi's chest sending him flying, and jumped but Yugi rolled away as man slash wild at Yugi's direction.

Yugi then stood up. "I FUSE BLACK LUSTER SOLDER, BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON AND MY SWORD TO MAKE BLACK LUSTER DRAGON SWORD!"

"Ha! I have cards too! But not YU-GI-OH CARDS!"

"WhaT!" Yugi was sjocked as man put card in belt and became different armored dude with sword and big chest armor and was purple.

Yugi tried cutting but sword was no strong enough and was slashed again. "Yugi Moto now you die!"

Sword came down but was stoped by crobar and Gordan Freeman said "That ois enough Kamen Rider Decade."

"Goradn Freeman! You here!"

"Yes Yugi Moto I am here ebcause future is in dangur ones again! We need your help and power of puzle and other good strong guys!"

"Yes Yugi Moto helo us to fight evile so we can all have peace in forever!" Kamen Rider Decade said.

"okay!" And Yugi and Godan Freeman and Kamen Rider Decade all left in portal to other place and time and land in Tokyo.

"Why ar we hear? And why is everythong so old and not as high tech?"

"Because we are in past to get great warrior who enemies are same with like befoour!" Gordan Freeman saod as Yugi Moto looked down and saw girl with blond pigtails and circles in pigtail.

"Who is this? she is kinda cute and pretty?"

"She is Sailor Moon and she is very powerful girl with powerful magic who can help us to defeat the enemy of hers that has joined forces with the evil we are currently fightan." Kamen Rider Decade said.

"Wy do you now all this?"

"Because I am Kamen Rider Decade and I know every universe ever because I travel between space slash time"

"Ok."

Gordan Freeman leep down ti Sailor Moon and Sad. "Sailor Moon we ned your heop to stop evils of future time because evils will destroy all time."

"Oh my god you are Gordan Freeman! You are famous hero who defeated the Combines and then died in fight with Jon Freeman! You are one of the greatest heros ever and I will use all my moon power to help humens!"

Yugi junped down and said "We have a new party member! Yay!"

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE KING OF GAMES, CAN YOU AUTOGRAPH MY KURIBOH AND DARK MAGICIAN GIRL CARD!"

"When I save humens I shall sign all cards ever."

"YAY!" Sailor Moon cheered as they all warped to a small Island in middle of ocean when boy with straw hat was on a tree on island.

"You are Lufy Correct?" Decade point to sky at boy.

"Yes."

"Come with us to future where evil is happen and enemy if Lufy is at because he is powerful bad guy who only you can beat!"

"I will go because I am hungry and future sounds tasty!"

All warp to different time where they met old man in cloak with big stick with drill. "Semon the Diger we need your help."

"I am too old Semon to help you figt evile, you must go back on past to get young and strong Semon."

"Very well" They all waro years past to where younger stronger Semon.

"Older me told me you'd be come so I am read to help fight resurect Anti-Spiral."

"Then we are completed!" Decade shot as they warp to fartest future, where Optmas and Luke and John Freeman and Kenshiro where.

"Everyone! Were all here, butt where is Hery Freeman?" Yugi looked at man sad face as Optims loked at Yugi and got on knee and put hand on and said.

"Heny Free,an...has died."

Yugi's face became soulles and he shout "!"

Sailor Moon and Lufy and Simon all cry for Henry Freeman. "He was killed by Omega Shenron, the evilest of evils, for he is made from humens evil and humens are evilest race ever!"

Simon punched John Freeman for saying that "YUMENS ARE GOOD!"

"Sorry." John Freeman said. "I am sad because son and wife are both died now, and we need fight again and lose more lifes because people die in fights."

"NO PEOPLE DIE THIS FIGHT JOHN FREEMAN!" sAILOR Moon pointed to John Freeman.

"You are right!" John Freean happy and all looked to see bad guys going throgh city, all evils were there, Black Lantern Dartth Vader, Black Lantern Unicron, Black Lantern Anti-Spile, Shadow Moon, evil final boss from Sailor Moon (we'll call her Evile Empress), Blackbeard, and Paradox.

"SO MANY BAD GUYS! WE MUST READY SELVES!" Yugi shoited getting all 200 cards of his pocekts.

"Wait I need to trasnform!" Sailor moon shouted.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" after a minute Sailor Moon was in dress and everyone got wepons and headed into cuty for BIG BATTLE!

Meanwhule Omega Shenron was playing Chess with cloak figure and piece were of good guys and bad guys. "If you lose you now what happens?"

"Ues, all will be lost."


	7. Chapter 7

Half Life Puzze Consequene: Ultimate Shodwon Pt 1

All good guys and all bad guys stood acoss from ones andother. Good guys said "BAD GUYS LEACE THIS CITY AND HUMENS ALONE!"

"NOPE!" Evil bad guys said as they fired hundreds of lasers and good guys used guns and they fired ate ach othar and things went boom and humens shut as they run around was scared and got hit with laszors and bullts and died in fight and John Freeman cried feel out. "Humens die just like I thot"

"Humens can cum back thanks to my Impurial Cystal of Moon Silver Power!" Sailor moon sad as she fired magic gun and John Freeman smile.

"That good now we can fight AS HARD AS WE WANT TO!" Jogn Freeman dropped gun and used hands, his strongest wepon and punched lasers frim bad guys but Paradox laugh. "John Freeman you canot beat use because wee are absolute strongest bad guys"

"You may be strong bad guys but being bad guys make you weaker then strong good guys!" John Freeman shot and punched Paradox but Paradox laugh and smiled and fist turned to Evil Blue Eyes!

"JOHN FREEMAN LOLK OUT!" Yami Yugi shot as Magic lasor blew hole in John Freeman and sent him flying into house that went boom and smoked and good guys shuot but voice could not be head cause John Freeman felt died and brearh slower and slowerly as Gordan Freeman used Crobar to heal John Freean but it was not enough, and Optimas Prime fired at Paradox in anger but Paradox chest became Sifer Sky Dragon and ate Autobot Lasors and bullets and Paradox laugh.

"WE'RE DID YOU GET THIS POWER FROM...PARADOX!" Tami Yugi shotted.

"LORD OMEGA SHENRON ME DRAGON-PARADOX SO NOW I AM 100 BILLION TIMES MORE POWERFUL THEN WHEN YOU JADEN AND SQUALL (I hate 5Ds so I don't know main characters name so I call him Squall cause he looks emo like him) BEAT ME!"

"Enough Paradox!" Black Lantern Anti-Spirl said as he breathed death but Simon stoed it with Drill.

"No today Anti-Spiral I beat you again!" Simon said

As all that happen Luke Skywalker and Black Lantern Darth Vader were leaping on buildings and slashs with lightsabers "FATHER! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"I Killed your mother."

"NO!" Luke slashed Vader's hand off but regrew thanks to Black Lantern Magiscience and now had two lightsabers and tried cutting Luke's head off. "I sall eat yur rage Luke Skywalker!"

"Eat this! He soved lightsaber in Vader mouth but Vader walk tro and slashed mecha arm off Luke who forced up lightsaber and cut off Vader head but it greew back and Vader laugh and use Black Lantern force push sending Luke through like 10 buildings. Meatwhile Unicron was steeping on Eartg and killing humens everware when Opimas and Kenshiro and John Freeman sopped foot with MIGHTY STENGTH and push Unicron into Sun.

'OUCHIES! THAT KINDA HURTS!' Then Uncron took Mercury ad Vnus and tosed them at Earth! Planets hiut Earth and caused big bombs booms causing trillions of humens to be crushed and hurt under the tons of rock

'THAT WON STOP USS' Henry Freeman shout as Ubicron got pissed at smarky commnt and threw Mars Jupitor Uranus Neptne Saturn but not Pluto cause it's not a planet anymore and wuld not be wroth throwng then he went for moon.

"STOP!" Sailor Moon shout and made Moon magic so when he touh Moon his hand blew up from magic! "Ha! I'm MANGA Silor Mon so I am strongeer then anime counter part!" Then she fired magic at Unicron and he blew into a Gogol of pieces! Sailor Smile bt smile over when Sailor Moon FInal Boss tried stabing her with staff but Sailor Moon was all "AH NO!" and stabbed evil final boss in stomach and made her peace before blowing her up. Shadow Moon walked up.

"I am strongest moon based character!" He saod pulling out swords and slash reality but Sailor Moon blocked it with magic.

"Good going Sailor Moon!" Yugi smiled as Paradox then bit his arm off with Zorc arm. "OW! Paradox you evil man! That's my drawing cards arm!"

"HA! YUGUI MOTO I AM TOO POWERFUL FOR YOU TO..." Suddenly Reb Brown roared as he leaped over the mounds of planet debris and shoot like insane at Paradox blowing arm out which Yugi put baclk

"Thans you could help Reb Brown!" Yugi said as Reb Brown shott at many things wild when Darth Vader came behind him, using Ninjas skills Reb Brown punched through Lightsaber and hit Vader and made him explod an then he reform with Black Latnern and punched Reb Stomach with foce lighnin fist and melted innards but Reb tossed Vader in ar and hit him so hard entire gound under them broke and Vaderf ell in hole, then Blackbeard and his crew leaped at Reb amd sjot with musekts over and over and over. Reb Brown died that day, he hand many wonds on his front, but NONE on his back. He never fell to the ground once.

Meanwhile with John Freeman dying and Gordan Freeman fixinf John had a vision, in this vision Morgan Freeman, AKA God was sitting in chair. "What are you doing sitting down John Freeman? You're stronger then this aren't you? You are one of the strongest warriors the omniverse has ever seen."

"I am tired God, when will fight end? When will all who die be peace, and when will al life never not stop fighting?"

"That answer is simple. You just need to find it." God turned seat around as Henry Freeman angle walked in.

"Dad John Freeman. I know you sad that I die, bt you must fight, you all must fight, for if you lose not just you, not just Gordam Freman and Yugi Moto, but everything ever. Please Father, finish the fight."

John Freeman looked around him seeing images if teh batles seeing all the dead and dye humens and all the oeple under tons pf ruble and how hard heroes fight. "give me wepon. One that kills even faster then bear hands."

"I belive I can take care of that." Christopher Walken said walking up.

He handed Jhom Freeman wrench. "This here is called an OMNI...wrench, beautiful crafstmanship, belongs to this cool cat named Ratchet, asked him if I could borrow it for a speel, he had no problem with it. So you take goof care of it you here?"

"Yes, thank you wise sage." John Freeman said

"Forgettaboutit." John Freeman was then launched at speed of twilight to back to his body and rose up and said.

"Full Life Conseuneces noot responsible enough...I need to go CHOU FULL LIFE CONSEQUNECES!" He ran up to Simon and Anti-Siral battle and turned Gurren Langgan into Galaxy Gurren Lagan and Simon said.

"Thank you!" and punch Anti Spiral into reforming Uncron causing big boom (Like tha one in Kirby when yo beat that jerk Marx)

Darth Vader goy out of hole, but Luke Skywalker lifted buildings with Force with one hand cause other hand broke and tossed at Darth Vader who used force cut to slash reality destroying the buildings, Luke Skywalker charged force. "I learned from Starkiller Darth Vader! I can destroy you now!" he did the strongest force push ever, and Darth Vader raised his hand and created the strongest force barrer EVER caused it had lightnin covering it, but Optimad Prime fired Autobot Matrox of Leadership beam bowing up the barrer as Luke pushed harder blowing Vader to pieces and the force went into space and blew up in far away space.

Only Blackbeard, Paradox and Shadow Moon remained, however they were the sronget of the three. The battle of the beginning of the end had only just begun.

Meanwhile clock figure was finished chess game with Omega Shenron and was playing chess with Morgan Freeman. "Is this really the only way?"

Cloak figure moved Sailor Moon piece up. "There are other ways, but this one is best. I doubt it'll work, but like they say, nothing ventured nothing fained."

Morgan Freeman moved Shadow Moon piece up taking the Sailor Moon piece. "I hope for once, there is a gain."

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

HALF LIFE: PUZZLED CONSQINCES: Ultimat Sowdown Pt 2

Pardox laughd. "So you beat weakest of stong bad guys but we are the stronger strongest of bad guys!" Padox turned body into Five God Dragon and fire five lasers but Gordan freeman bat wiyh cowbar and sopped lasers and sent them to space where they big boomed. Gordan Freeman then used Graciry gun but Blackbeard laugha and turned off gravity using devil fruit powet and punch John Freeman

"Heny Freeman your gravity gun no work with my amazing power" He create big black hole and sucked humens and buildings and pants and burds and tossed all out at Godan Freeman in one big Katamari and crushed hum, OR DID HE as Jogn Freeman used Omniwrenh to destroy the kalamari and it boomed al ot because it had lots of stuffs inside and all while Shadow Moon was slashing at Sailor Moon staff and she kepy firw magic but Shadow Moon was unhirt from beams and opened chesy

"I Shall show you my greatest ower from Omega Shenon-sama." Inside his chest was the Yellow Lantern battery and he shout. "I SHALL MAKE YOU GREAT FEAR COE TRUE!"

"N-NO! My greatest fear is..." Suddenly Sailor Moon's breasts grew, and then her ass, and her stomach.

"Sailor Moon!" Luffy shout.

"Her geatest far...becoming fat." Decade said as Soon Sailor Moon's bests broke her bra and short, and her gut billowed like coton cady and ass became big like beach balls. Shadow Moon raise swords to slash blimo size Sailor Moon when cards appeared in a row and Decade rzn ghough them making sword bigger but Shadow Moon stpped sword with his sword then fire Paralax at Decade blowinf him back, Sailor Moon kept growing fatter, her stomach covering her legs which sank into fat thighs and ass grew so big it was like half her body, and her boobs were like cars.

'Die you fat whore!' Shadow Moon rasied sword. "I FUSE MY PUZZLE WITH SLIFER EH SKY DRAGON!"

yUGI then slashed long distance with sword which was kinda like whip and sho lightning from head and tri slash at Shadow Moon bt he was too fast so Yugi tried close distance but Paralax Porcupine energy thing kept Yugi from get close and stab him in body. "She...is no whore! Whores are people like Panty and Stocking h=who wear nail polish because as eberyone nows nail polish is stupid!"

Yugi Moto then slashed whit strength of King and sent Shadow Moon flyif back abd looked o Sailor Moon, "T-thank you, but I am hidious now..."

"No, don't you know Sailor Moon? The bigger you are the more there is to love of you, any man who only cares for your apperace does not care at al," and kissed her because Yugi was good pwrson and belived in loe

As Shadpw Moon was get up Arc Furren Lagn Punched realtuy under Shadow Moon and he fell out of reality and John Freeman ficed with Omniwrench and smiled and said. "Bye bye Sjadow Moon."

He turned around and saw Paradox fire fireball and blocked and survved thos time with smile and tossed Omniwrench to fireballs nocking them back but Paradox became Winged Dragon of Slifer Blue Eyes and fired beam that broke Omniwreanc and blasted John Freemna's arm off, John Freeman took the arm and tossed it spear into Paradox eye and blood spurt ot and meanwhile Yugi was making out with Sailor Moon when Blackbeard alk up and open black hole to kill them when Luffy punch Blackbeard in face faster then speed of humans. "You take Ace to die Blackbeard now I kill YOU!"

Luffy turned pink and steam come out from boy as he went Ger Second and each attack booms from sound and he punched Blackbeard but he made portals then made Luffy punch himself, then Yui turned Puzzle to bazooka and placed all god cards in and fire big blast bigger then city but Blackbeard teleportad beam to Decade and spark and bangs all over armor, Blackbeard then punched Ygui with Earthqake power and Yugi was ounched in half and everyone shock and stopped fightan ad tear fall out i on everyone as Blackbeard laugh and open big black hole and trillions of Combines and Billions of Striders came out as all hope was lost, until Decade got real mad and became Ultimate Kuuga and kicked the EARTH so hard it created an explosion taking half the Earth, destroying all mook bad guys. "NOW IS CHANCE!"

Blackbeard closed to explosion onto Decade and burned him to death, Blackbeard laugh and punched Optmis Prime through the Heart, rip out Matrox and crushed it with Earthquke power, Luke Skywalker leaped up ready to steb Blackbeard when Paradox turned armor Slifer and bit Luke leg, but Luke mad and cut off head But Paradox trned to Yamato No orochi but with blue eyes mouths and fires lasers but Luke stop with force and push back sending Paradox across Earth. "Blackbeard! For Killing Yugi Moto! YOU WILL DIE!"

And Luke Skywalker used alll thwo hands to make big force bubble to push black holes but Blackbeard laugh and punched Lke Skywalker in gut, hoever Luke used force heal to trap Blackbeard fist and he was all "Oh shiiiit" as Luke cut his head off. Paradox then rose up and shook head.

"Then I suppose if I am last one I shall use my my powerful card, given to me by Master Lord Omega Senron-sama-dono! I fuse my Paradox Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, with Paradox Cyber End Dragon, and Paradox Five God Dragon, Paradox Shining Dragon and myself to Make Paradox Shining Ultimate End God Dragon!"

Paradox Became a Massive 12 Headed Dragon and fired beams all over "Mow Kmoithing will stop me!"

Suddenly Luffy uses Giant Fist and Gear Second to use Gaitn Jet Rifle and Simon used Arc Gurren Laggan to make big drill, the both attack and crushed the insides of dragon and made it puke up Paradox and fire laser, and Luffy used Rubber arms to wrap necks and point at Paradox blowing him up. Battle seemed won but also lose as Yugi lay dead in the streets, all sad and angry and cry when suddenly Realiy broke. All turned around and Shadow Moon walked out. "You made me mad."

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Hslf Lufe: Pizled Conawenves: ShDOW Moon

(Authoer's notem: Iwanted to get update up quick so I made this at like 2in the morning so tere mught be selling errors and it may not be as good as the previous chapter)

Shqfow Miin tok sords oot and walk close to good guys when sudden Luke Skywalker got made, angry and baass and shoyt "Yugu Mptp died for our battle, you mosnter dishinor his life givjng!"

Luke Skywalker stab Shadow Shadow Moon but he kyng=Fu chop ligtsaber beam in hald and cut of Luke's machine arm but Luke uses Force Alcimhy and turned arm to canon arm and carged to force canon and fire hugemungious force posh that tore up Earth and humens and buildings fry into spaaaaaace but nit Sadw Moon cause he stood hard enough. "Ha PUKE Skywalker, you suck like your daddy!"

Luke charged Force Lightning in Canon arm and fire massive force lightning that shocked entire world, cet Luffy cause he's Rubber, but Shadow Mppn stipped it with Parralax shield. Luke was dye when he gathered every Force power every to fire Force Big Bang but Sjadpw Moon cut the Force in half and Luke lost powers. Shadow Moon punched Luke hard he hit spine corn and Luke was dad. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Simon shot and Spiral power grew and he fried drills ar Shadow Moon but evil Rider stop drill in hand and made pin stop and toss it into Gurren Lagan and broke head iff, but Luke used last of life ti create time Portal, and out came the X-Wing Tardis Team lead by the1st Doctor and all the ther Docs who fired big photon lasers beams which stung Shadow Moon little but not lot so he kicked them in teh cockpits and they exploded except for 1st Eho who vomvuned all ooqers and died. Shadow Moon stepped forward when Optimus Stod up and shout. "O-O-O-One Shal Stand and One Shal Fell."

He took big energy axe and tired to cut Moon but axe was kicked in two and slashed Prime in half killing him for bad. (Because it's not good if Optimos Dies) Just then Gordan Freeman and John Freeman walked up saying. "Shadow Moon you're evil shall stop hear and we shall be the ones to stop you for we now shall hgave greater allies that were busy but they are here now!"

Thn Heavy, Medic, Engeneer, Snipur, Scout, Pyro, Spi, Solider, abd Demiman all lined up. "Team Team Fourtress 2 ATTACK!" They all fired and mae booms and fired shots but it did nothing to SHadmow moon, then Medic made Heavy UBER, but Shadow Moon punhed Heavy through the stomach and punched Medic head off, then fired Parralax laswers turning others to dust. Suddenly almst dead Decade crawled to Yugi corpse and placed belt. "Wake...up...Hero..."

He then died and Sailor Moon cried unable to do anything since Shadow Moon made her fat, then Luffy and Simon combined into Tengen Toppa Gear Second and made drills that broke the sound barrier but Shadow Moon cut the drulls efore they even cam close and then fired SUPER Parralax beam. "Your powers are green spiral enrgy and everyone kbows green is week to yellow!"

The beam exploded the machine killinh them, John Freeman and Gordan Freeman locked into each other's eyes, shook their hands and heads and sad "LET US END THOS ONES AND FOR ALL!"

and rand towards evil villain, John Freeman graving Engeneers wrench to go with his own to duel weld wreanches and they arttacked with fury! and more fury! and justice and strength and kept hitting Shadow Moon Over and over, but he was tired if this "I am tried of this."

and kicked both into building and fired sword beams and building anf made it boom and crush, but two them lift both and tossed rubbel, but Shadow Moon fired dark energy twisters from swords and blew stuff to dust, then teh heroes walked in blocking evul power with all there mighty strangth pushing until they walk up and evil exploded in Shadow Moon's face.

Meanwhile in Heaven Yugi and Yami Yugi where all "Atem are we dead?"

"I think we are."

"Aw man that sucks, I don't want to be dead!"

"It's Okay Yugi Humens are art piece and we can rest." Then God Morgan Freeman walked up and said.

"Humens not at peace.'

"Humens not at piece!" Yami Yuig sout.

"Humens are not at piece." And he showed scene of battle and saw burnt bodies of Jogn and Gordan Freeman and then they popped up in Heacen.

"We're dead again." They sad.

"Yes, you are. Sadly you have been revied too many times, but Yugi Moto and Atem have not, so now you twwo are only hope." He reached in Pocket and gave small Yugi a tomatoe

"This is...I, UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING NOW!"

"Tehn go, and fight, because only you can fight." and Morgan Freeman tocuhed them and they game back to live, then Sailor Moon cried happy and Yugo Picked up Decade's belt.

"It' time to life up the utmost PUZLED CONSEQUNECES! Henshin!" Yugi put Puzzle piece with eye in Belt and became Kamen Rider Pharoh, he then pulled out his duel isk and it became new duel disk. "LET'S DUEL!"

He drew card and looked at it. "I use Kamen Ride! Dark Magician!"

He put Dark Magician Card in Decade belt and became Dark Magcian and fired Dark Magic, but Shadow Moon stopped it with swords. "I am far more powerful Rider, made to be Century King by the mighty Golgom! I will never lose to weaker riders, which to me is ALL of them!"

Suddenly motorcycle went over Yugi's head. "YUGI!"

Bike hit Shadow Moon and Dark Magician attack knocked evil man over, guy took off Helemt, it was Joey! "Joey wat are you doing here!"

"I cam to help Yug...and to find who killed my sister!"

"It was Shadow Moon! He caused it." Yugi said.

"Then I'll kill..." Suddenlu JJoey's head was cut off and Yugi waas all "NOOOOOOOOO JOE!"

His head rolled to Yugi. "Y-Yugi...take this..." He handed his Time Magicican

"Serenity...had...a boy...I named him Dark Magician Yug..."

"Tanks Joey...it's what I always wanted my son to be named. What about the other girls Joey?"

"All girls."

"That's a lot of girls." Joey nodded and died and Yugi sad and got super mad.

"SHAAAAAADOOOOOOW MOOOOOOON!" Yugi put Tim Magician in Belt and became Dark Sage and stopped Time. He then readied fire to blast beam.

Tehn Shadow Moon MOVED! "IMPAOSSIBLE I stuped time!"

"Even Time can not stop me!" Shadow Moon said.

Yugi took cards out. "Shadow Moon I shall show you, the power even Kaiba feared, the one card never used, I FUSE ALL FOUR BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS TO MAKE BLUE EYES GOD DRAGON!"

Then Yugi sommon four headed Blue eyes with 7500 Attack power! He then fired giant breath Laser but Shadow Moon stopped ut with swords. "You honestly think I am that weak? I AM NOT"

He fired eye beams and turned dragon to dust. "AH! He's very strong, then I guess I need even stongest card."

He took the 4 Blue eyes, Dark Magic Ritual, Black Luster Ritual, and Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman. "I fuse all these together, in my belt to become, Shining Blue Eyed Chaos Luster Knight God."

He then became a monster with 4 infinity circle and summoned sword and began fight with Shadow moon, sparks explod off him cause Riders spark when hit, and Shadow moon fell down at last. "Yugi Moto, and Atem Moto, you are strong, and because of that I shall tell you. Until Now I've only been using 0.000001% of my true power."

"WHAT!" Shadow Moon stood up and became muscle and bigger and energy made Earth gravity bad.

"This is 75% of my true power!" All reality broke as he walked and he punched the hero into a factoy.

"Power too much! We need strong card."

"But we have no strong card left!"

"We do Yugi...the God Cards."

"Atem...what you speak is too dangarous we all could die and everything coulf fry!"

"It's the only way Yugi" Shadow Moon teleportaled to them and Yugi turned round and stsbbed him but didn;t cayse he was too strong whne Yugi blasted him fasr.

"We do this! I FUSE MY BLUE EYED SHING GOD DRAGON GOD with THE EPYTIAN GOD CARDS TO BECOME SHINING EYGPT CHAOS GOD PAHRAOH DRAGON!"

He then had 7 Infinity circles. "Well then I should tell you I was only REALLY using 10%! I SHOW YOU FULL 100%! BY FUSING MYSELF WITH THE SUPER NEGA-WISP, IBLIS, AND DARK GAIA!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

":STOP!

"NO!"

Shadow Moon became huge after fusing with those evil beings and had tubes all over body that blew steam that metled reality and had 8 Infinbiry circles. "No he's even more powerful...we;ve lost..."

"GET UP YUGI! GET UP YOU BUM!" Micky said

"GET UP YOU SUNNVA BITCH...CAUSE MICKY LOVES YA!"

Yugi nodded and stood up. "I DON'T SEE 0 LIFE POINTS!"

Then Yugi Fist glowed and spirits of all heroes entered fist and Yugi leaped up. "FINAL FIST!"

He punched Shadow Moon in gut but it doidn't seem to do anything. "YOU CAN NEVER HARM ME..."

Suddenly a sword cut the tubes and someone kicked Shadow Moon ib neck and neck expode, it was Kenshiro and Dante! "Sorry I could not halp I was punching reality intil I met strong helper."

"Here ya crazy guy take these." Dante gabe Yugi his guns.

"THANKS DANTE! MAYBE WE'LL FIX SHITTY FIFTH GAME WHEN DONE HERE! NOW! I USE ENOBY AND IBORY TO FIRE JACKPOT!" and Yugi fired blue and red bullets that exploded Shadow Moon, killing him.

He un-henshined and walked out to Sailor Moon. "Yugi...you were amazing..."

"Thanks Sailor Moon, it's too bad everyone died."

"Oh I'm already bringing them back to live with magic Moon Crystal of Silver Imperial Kingom."

And All laughed, but laugh died when a black hole opened up, Omega Shenron lowered himsalf down. "You have defeated my men...but now young Moto...you WILL die..."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	10. Chapter 10

Ha;f Lufe: Puuzled Consquences: The Evilist of Evils, Omega Shenron.

Yugi Moto, Sailor Moon, Dante and Kenshiro saw Omega Shenron. Force lghtning shoot from spines on back that blew things up making them boom and smoke and fry and melt ans boom dome more. Yugi took belt and transformed again but was shot with laser from moth and eyes and chest and armor exploded and Yugi fell backwards. "Moto boy you are foolish and stupid and little boy, I am the most powerful evil, stronger then Ant-Spyrial, Combines, even Devil. I am Absolutly Strongest Strong Bad Guy, none stronger then me except God."

"Then he will stop you!" Humens said.

"HUMENS! You are bakas, God hates you sinc humens are bad and evil."

"NO! You are wong!" Humans tear fall out from eyies.

"You see humens are evil and do evel thigns to another, like Adolf Hitler, Kim IL Jong, Captain Hook, The Hun, and Stepahnie Meyes." Humens got silent and troubled and sad look at one another.

"NO!" Kenshiro punched Omegs Shenron and his head eplode.

"Humans may be bad but they also be good." He made mad fist and Omega Shwnrin grew had bacl and luah.

"Humans made ME through their evil energey and made all these evil guys I got. Like Paradox was made cause humens made shitty syncros when Fusions were perfectly fine, or how humens wanted to be too strong so Anti-spural tried making them weaker so they don't accidentally the universe, and Shadow Moon was made by Golgom, one of evilist humens. And..." Suddenly he was cut in half by Dante.

"Shut up." He said when Omega Shenron now became TWO Omega Shenrons. "FOOL! I has ultimate power!"

"Yugi! Get my Silve Crystal of Moon Crystal Imperium Power from my fat rolls!" Sailor Moon shout as Yugi climbed in her rolls looking for it, he handed it to her and she used her power to blast at Omegas but it didn't work.

"What but my powers stopped Chaos!"

"Sailor Moon you dumb fat bitch I am STRONGER then even Chaos itself see!" He held up Chaos itself and then crushed it with his pinky. "NO!"

"Yes, Sailor Moon, I, Omega Shenron, are more powerful then even CHaos! Now nothing can stop me!"

"THINK AGAIN!" Yugi sid as he crawle out of rolls. He put Kuiboh in belt and became invicinble but The two Omega Senrons fired beams and blew him up, and destroyed the Kuriboh card forever.

"This is child's play! I shall show you my Final Power." Omega took a weird device.

"NO, THAT'S..." Decade looked up.

"Yes Decade, ot is the most powerful Gaia Memory evar! ETERNAL!" Omega Shenon put Memory in the center Dragonball in his chest. Black Lightning and shook happen all over universe, no, over ALL EXISTANCE.

Everything seemed to be ending when Omega Shenron seemed to be shaking ot of reality. "I feel...incredble."

With a flick of his wrist he brought all dead vllains back from died, even Voldemort, Combines, and Zakus. Back up in heaven the Freeman Brothers were shake head in fear and worry, humens were sure ti lose. "God is their anything you can do?"

"Humans messed up when they ate the apple, had they listen to me all men and women would love each other and peace would be forever." Morgan Freeman said.

Suddenly Gman walked up. "Mr. Freeman, it's time."

"Time for what Gman?" Gordan Freeman asked as Gman took breficase and pulled out earrings.

"Gordan Freeman, John Freeman, these are the Potara earrnings, with these you can permintly fuse." They took it, looked sad and hugged.

"Goodbye bro,"

"Good Bye Joohn Freeman." as bith put on earrnings and fused into Jodon Freeman, with their power they punched Death and flew from Heaven.

Meanwhile Yugi became Shining Black Luster Hero, the fusion of Shining Flame Wingman and Black Luster Soldier and slashed Combine army as they fired anti matter making humens dust as they fought back with humen science even using X-1 Extruders! (If you dont now what X-1 Extruder is you're a nub at fighting games) but Omega Shenon ate it despite them using Black Holes, and he breathed anti matter and killed EVERY HUMAN ON EARTH! Yugi shout "NO!"

Sailor Moon cried and Dante and Kenshiro pissed mad and killed Combine with fists, all of them. Leaving only resurrected Bad Guys. Yugi was so made he became evil DARK Yami Yugi. "You're right Omega Shenron...humens are evil, and evil is weak, therefore I must desroy them ALL!"

"Yes! Join me Yugi, we can rule this universe together!" Omega Shenron smiled offer hand.

"NO!" Jodon Freeman landed and massive white big bang happedn.

"Yugi Moto, NEVER give up, trust your instincts!" The fusion man sad, but it was too late, His armor became Kamen Rider Pharoh Fury Mode, he dropped his 4 Blye eyes into his belt, the polymerization and the Dark Heros to Make Dark Blue God Hero.

Dante and Kenshrio walked in front. "Jodin Freeman, you kill Omega Shenron, tjay Make Yugi feel not evil and make him good nice again!"

"OKAY!" He leaped toeards bad dragon but was blasted by lasers from resurected bad guys, except Voldemort who went to rape Sailor Moon cause he was evil.

"NO! DIE!" Her magic made him died, cause he was weak. (seriously Harry Potter didn't even cast Meteo, or Ultima on him in Deahty Hollows Part II, such a terrible ending Harry Potter is a terrible wizard)

Meanwhile Dark Yami Yugi was slashing and cutting at Kenshiro and Dante when Dante used Royal Guard's Ultimate mode and became invincible only fir Yugi to stab and shoot him at same time, but Dante was demons so he didn't care. "I'm too cool for pain."

He then sent all the damage back to yugi who took it because Fury Mode was strong, then Kenshiro used his ultimate special kung-fu which was seven kung-fus at once and became invincible but Fury Mode Yugi smiled like devil. "I play Capapult turtle, and fire my DARK energy at you."

Yugi loaded Capatult with dark energy and fried it causing massive dark big bang that hurt the two heroes bad. Meanwhile Jofon Freeman was fighting with Omega Shenron so fast that all time had stoped around them, Jodon Freeman was punching at 2000 Infinity Circles a second, 200 faster then Shenron. "Omega Shenron, even with your ower and the Eternal Memoy you can never hurt good, foe good is most powerful."

"Jodon Freeman...you forgot...I had gotten SEVEN evils for a reason." Time resumed as evil resurected evil guys were brought back to life were sucked into Shenron's Dragonballs, suddenly all Universes except the one they were fight in was dust and nothing and no longer existed.

"I...am God Shenron." He laughed deeper then any evil deep laugh ever, and with a single snap Dante and Kenshiro ceased to exist.

"With strongest evils fused with absolute strongest evil, you get the God of All Evil." God Shenron walked over to Dark Yami Yugi.

"Let us go, we shall erese all life as we now it."

"Yes, Lord God Shenron."

"NO! YUGI DONT DO IT!" Sailor Moon Shouted as Dark Yami Yugi started but stopped.

"Yugi, you are goodest person ever, kind and sweet, and sexy. YUGI I LOVE YOU!"

"L-Love...me?"

"Foolish woman! He has no need for love, as love is weak!" God Shenron point fingar at Sailor Moon who becan to go fatter, her boobs gut and butt swelling more and more until she felt her body strain.

"Yugi...will...you...Marry..m..." She the boomed int big bloody balloon mess.

"She was weak and you are strong, strong only Marry strong." God Shenron said put hand on Dar Yami Yugi, only to see he was now NOT Dark Yami Yugi. Not Dark Yami Yugi Punched God Shenron so hard the color went Black and White, but God Shenron was so powerful it didn nothing to him.

"You fucking sunnva bitch! I'm going yo kill you!" Yugi was pure mad and anger at God Shenron fore this, but God Shenron was all.

"Yugi Moto, you're anger at me, how does it make you unevil?"

"Because this is anger of LOVE!"

"Love is weak Yugi, only hatred and death makes you strong."

"I will destroy that logic with the power of love!" He pulled out his duel disk and 300 cards.

"I fuse, My Two Dark Magicians, Black Magician of Chaos, and one Blue Eyes White Dragon to make Chaos Magic Dragon! Then I fuse Elemetal Hero Shining Flame Wingman, Elemental Hro Neos, Elmental Hero Shining Pheonix Enforce, Black Luster Solider and my second Blue Eyes to Make Shining Luster Dragon Hero Knight! Then I fuse my two Cyber Dragons with Blue Eyes 3 to make Mecha King Blue Eyes White Dragon! And THEN I fuse my final and most powerful blue eyes, the one my grandfather gave me! I fuse it with Red Eyes Black Dragon, my third Cyber End Drago, Armed Dragon level 10, and Malifec Truth Dragon to Make Unlimited Dragon God!" The four cards were so powerful they each had 3000 Infinty circles, but God Shenron laughed again and again.

"GOOL! I HAVE A GOGOL OF INFINITY SYMBOLS POWER LEVEL!"

"Oh shit! Then I guess I need even more power! I I fuse my Puze Sword with the Egyptian God Cards and the Sacred Beast Cards! Now Ill break my pule intop the 20 pieces it made up off and fuse fove with my monsters to double attack power five times! Making them each 128 thousand Infite Circles!"

"Stupid Pharoh that's nowhere near my power level, do you suck at math!"

"EVERYONE ELSE DOES!"

"NOT CARL SAGAN!'

"WELL I'M NOT CARL SAGAN!" God Shenron punched and kicked Yugi's Monsters in teh faces sending them through buildings and mountains and reality and making big clouds of smoke into sky whuch blocked sun and make it dark.

"This bad...if only there was power greater then...WAIT THERE IS! I SUMMON ALL THE MILLENIUM ITEMS! i USE THEIR POWARS TO DOUBLE THEIR ATTACK POWERS 7 MORE TIMES!"

"AH!" God Shenron was actually kind scared now as the mosnter exploded with power from every cell of body explodeing with poer.

The monsters now fourt closer to power the God Shenron had but still was not enough when Jodon Freeman hit him with a Wrenchbar, the fusion of Hjon Freman's erench snd Gordan Freeman's Crowbar, sending God Shenron to ground, suddenly reality lighnting shoot from spines on back of God Shenron that cut and stab and brun and boom the good guys but they stood up. "Fools! Once I kill Gopd it's over anyway!" and he instant poofed over to God Morgan Fteeman.

"OH NO! WHOLE EVERTYHING GONNA BE DESD! I FAILED YOU SAILOR MOON!"

"Not yet Yami Yugi, there's still something that no one not even God Shenron, you or Luna, Sailor Moon's talking cat new."

"What that?" Yamu Yugu asked.

"Sailor Moon is actually...ALPHA SHENRON!"

"WHAT YOU SAY! SAILOR MOON IS ALPHA SHENRON!"

"Yes, now you must use your power to bring her back to life, then we shall use the Namekian Dragon Balls, the orignal pure ones, and make her her true from!" Jodon Freeman said pulling the Namke Dragon Balls out and Yugi Moto resurect Sailor Moon, who was no fat now.

"Sailor Moon are you ready...?" Jodon Freeman asked.

"Before I do this..." She took Yugi's hands and placed them to cheek of her face and sad.

"Yugi I dunno if I ever become pretty girl gain, so if I dtay a Shenron you'll still love me right?"

"Maybe, if not I ask Kaiba how to love dragons."

"But he's dead."

"We can brig dead back ti live, rmember?"

"OH RIGHT!" They laughed but sopped and serioused as Saior Moon walked over to balls and got naked and put balls between bewbs and became sexy dragon Sailor Moon, cepot for the spines on her back, but her bewbs got bigger and that's all that mattered to Yugi.

"I am...Alpha Shenron now...we must hurry, and stop God Shenron." She then insta poofed them to Heaven where God was facing down God Shenron.

"God Shenron you will not kill me." He then killed him.

Morgan Freeman vanished from existance, and existance followed, dying.

Everything was gone.

To be continued?


	11. Chapter 11

Haf Life Puzled Consequneces: Cahpter 11: Alpha Shenron, then Begening, Omega Shenron the endening, abd teh Final Battel

Yugi Moto who was King of Slaves was in school sitting at desk when sigh came out his lips. He was board because slave school is never fun and was big bore but that was life of slave. Bell had run and Yugi dragged ball and chain as fast ass he could to his grandfather's store "Grandpa I am home, did you get new ball and chain so I can keep heaviness good and keep being King of Slaves?"

"Oh no Yugi Moto I did not get new Ball and Chain because all humans are slaves and therefore do not need more Balls and Chains"

Yugi Had sigh come out again, he needed heaviest ball and chain to be King of Slaves. Sad Yugi went up to room and looked at Slave TV where they showed Tea Gardner Mai Valintne and Serenit Wheeler being raped by Kaiba's dragons forcing their heads up their vaginas, suddenlt there was big boom and Yugi looked up to sky as man came out. "YUGI MOTO I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Henry Freeman president of Slaves from Futore times where's slavery was had by all until non-slavery happened in futore times!"

"Henry Freeman what do you need more four?"

"Because you are best slave ever!"

"Henry Freeman I will help!" Henry Freeman smile and took Yugi into portal where they felt fuzzy and distorion, when they landed Yugi Moto look and saw sunlight! "THIS IS HORROBILE, WE NEED TO SAVE ALL THE SLAVES AND STOP THE FREEDOM!"

Suddenly Alpha Shenron flew in and grabbed Yugi. "OH NO! KING OF SLAVES! WHAT WE DO!"

"HENERY FREEMEN, YOU MUST ENSLAVE THE HUMENS, OR COMBINES WILL GET UPSET!" Henery Freeman ran as fast as speed of Dark to where free humens were and shoot like bull to mke them not free anymore.

On happy building that was not burning Alpha Shenron put Yugi down. "Who you and why you look like our Lord and Master Great God Shenron-sama-dono?"

"Yugi don't you recognize me! It's me! Sailor Moon...or Alpha Shenron, or whoever you want me to be!"

"I KNOW NO ALPHA SHENRON! LEAVE ME BE I MUST HELP ENSLAVE HUMENS!"

Alpha Shenron got on nees as tears feel out and she pull out Milenium puzel and it started playing the Sailor Moon love theme (Becaise it's more romantic then having her with that useless fagot Tuxedo Mask! He's stupid and never does nething!)

Suddenly Yugi head hurt and images of past came back to mind and also imagines of other universes with wrong things happening, in Sailor Moon's Universe her friends were raped by evil Negaforce villains and had kaijin babies in their bellies, in Luffy;s Universe Blackbeard was using Black Hole power to pull Nico Robin's and Nami's clitorises in and out at speed of dark, in Simon's Universe Yoko and Nia were being raped by Anti-Spiral Gooeyness, in Transformer Universe Arcee was being raped by Unicron's horn, in Luke Skywalker's Universe Lea was raped by Darth Vader and the Emperor. Yugi's head felt like big explod and finally saw Atem again. "Yugi..."

"Pharoh. I sorry, I had forgotten everthing because God Shenron Magicscinece made me tricfk." Yugi said.

He pulled the tomatoe that God Morgan Freeman had given him and smiled and pat Yugi Shoulder and smiled and sad "It okay, just remember."

He hand tomatoe to Yugi who heard voices from Tomatoe. "You are who you choose to be...now choose." "A MAN CHOOSES, A SLAVE OBEYS!" "He choose...poorly..." "Each man is free, each man is a god."

Then Yugi and Puzle were one again. "YU-GI-!"

Yugi and Pharoh merged into one, ultimate King Of Games, Yutem. "We had forgotten, but not more longer."

Alpha Shenron teared and sad but hugged Yutem and kissed him deeply. "Alpha Shenron, we must fix everything God Shenron has done...and STOP THE WRONG ONES AND FOR ALL!"

"WELL SAD KING O GEMS!" A voice said.

"Who are you!" Yutem asked it was a beared man with a red white and blue attire and red white abd blue hat, It was Uncle Sam!

"I am Uncle Sam, the spirit of the United States of America! I am the only one not affected by God Shenron and his power because I am powered by America!"

"WOW! YOU MUST BE THE STRONGEST HERO IN EVER IF THAT'S THE CASE!"

"That I am mah boi, that I am, now com, we must go to where every hero every is."

"Where's that?"

"In Alpha Shenron's uterus." Uncle Sam said pointing to Alpha Shenron who shy because she dodn't want Yugi to know so soon., Uncle Sam took Yugi into Uterus where all good guys were at.

All of Yugi's new allies and their friends were there. Otpmias Prime and the Autobos, Simon and the Dai-Guren Dan, Kamen Rider Decade woth all the Kamen Riders and all the SUper Sentais and their zords, and all the Ultramen, Kenshiro and Rei (cause eveone else in Fost of the North Star SUCKS!), Dante and Trish and Lady, Sailor Moon's friends (cept Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon CAUSE THEY SUCK TWO!) and Luffy and his crew, and Luke Skywalker and Han Solo and Kyle muthafucking Katarn, because it's not a party without fucking Kyle Katarn. "WOW! SOME MANY HEROES!"

"There's still more Yutem Moharoh." Uncle Sam proyd sad with hands on fancy cote.

"MOAR!" Suddenly all DC and Marvel comic heroes pooped in from space/time hole thing, and then came out many video game heroes, and tv and anime like Gundams, and Getters and Mazingers, and and then they were all lead in by every single incarnation of the United States army, lead by the Union troops who beat those dumb confeddies! They rode on the greatest steeds known to man, the My Little Ponies Ponies. Except Princess Luna cause no one cares about her

Their forceds were 100 quintillion big. Each with their power levels was enough to stop God Senron, Uncle Sam stood in middle on everyone ever and loooked into the void and and stood tall like big tree. "Ladies...gentlemen...for as log as we now, humens have fought for many diffrent reasons, slaves, money, adolf hilter being a jerk. But if I now one thing and one thing only, it;s that evil, is bad. And that bad things, must be stopped. God Shenron is the ultimate bad thing, and bad thongs must be died for humens to have peace foreer!"

Every hero cheered. "Tonight, will be the final battle EVER! For once God Shenron dies everything will be good again forever!"

Roars like wild amimals came from everone who all got togeher and redied attack on God Shenron, Yutem was still concerned tho and warped out of Ugterus to see Alpha Shenron. "Yutem Moharoh what wrong?"

"If ever wrong go good gain will we see each other ones again?" He said with toally sadness and upset.

Alpha Sehnron looked way and sad "Dunno...but if we do...let's...get married."

"That sounds nice." Yutem said.

As night went on peace was had between two as they sat on building and kiss deep and cuddle another. Then the next morning, every single hero and heroin got serious and using Alpha Shenron's magic waerped to Dark Heaven where God Shenron had made Heaven look more like Hell, and Hell was Super Hell. God Shenron was sitting on throne made of people as he stood up. "Yutem Mohaorh..."

"God Shenron we destroy you, monster!"

'It was not my hands that made me monsters, I was mad by humens who wished with evil."

"You words are as empty as your soul! You make humens slaves!"

"Perhaps the same could be sad of all humens!"

"ENOUGH TALK! HAVE A YOU!" Then trillions of Combines and trillions of Striders and 1000 Shadow Moons appeared and Ultimate Biggest Final Battle in the History of Existance happened, the Union and World War 2 Soldiers fired bullets and muskets and canons and tank booms and made things smoke and boom more and sime combines died. Getter Rays, Rider Kicks, and Spiral Enenergy blew lods of shit up and made big holes in reality and space and junk, magic made scinece expoode and scinece made Magic not work and Princess Tutu was flying and lods if fighting was all over.

Yutem and Alpha shenron flew faster then time to God Shenron and punched him sending him fly but he stopped existance to stop himself from falling. "HA! YOU FOOL AND UNDERSTMATE POWERS THAT MADE GOD ME!"

"He's right Yutem!"

"No! There's still hope! For we have us! AND HEROES!" All heroes cheered but God Shenron mad'd up.

"THEN I KILL HEROES!" Using God Eye Beams all Getter Robos were turned to dust, then he uses Dragon Balls on chest to fire Pure Darkness and destroyed all the Megazords the Sentai were using.

Soon everything was being destroyed but Yutem was all "NO! I once thought I couldn't do it...but I WILL, I'LL CREATE A CARD NO HUMEN ALIVE CAN EVER STOP EVER, OR GOD CAN EVER STOP EVER! I WILL CREATE, A ONE HIT CERTAIN KILL CARD!"

"YUTEM, DO NOT DO IT!"

"I HAVE TO ALPHA SHENRON...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I fuse My Four Blue Eyes White Dragon, with Every Magician Card, Every Elemental and Destiny Hero, with the Sacred Beasts, Eygptian God Cards AND EXODIA! TO MAKE, UNDEAFEATED OF EGYPT, ATEM!"

Then a Card of Pharoh Atem appeared and had a Gogol of Infinity Symbols, just like God Shenron, and two had epic final battle with high speed and teccnique attks with God SHenron falling and Atem crashing him into ground. Suddenly all combines shook and became God Shenrons! "WHAT!"

"HA! YOU FOGOT I AM GOD YUTEM MOHAROH! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

"Yutem! You need to fuse me!" Alpha Shenron said.

"But..."

"You can, Belive in me...who loves you." The two looked at eyes for what seem longrst time, and Yutem was scarred for first time ever, he didn't know what happen to Aloha Shenron if he did this, but shook head.

"I do this...for you...and for peace and love and humens." Yutem stood at the center of everything, the biggest final battle was leading up to this.

"I FUSE UNDEFETED OF EYGPT ATEM, MONKEY , LUKE SKYWALKER, OPTIMAS PRIME, JODON FREEMAN, UNCLE SAM, SUPER SENTAI, KAMEN RIDER, ULTRAMAN, GETTERS, MAZINGERS, GUNDAMS, SUPER TENGEN TOPPA GURREN LAGANN, AND EVERYTHING ELSE, WITH ALPHA SHENRON TO MAKE SUPER GODESS SHENRON!" Alpha Shenron became Giant Mecha Dragon bigger then a infinitynumber of Universes and had a Gogolplex of Infinity Circles

"YOU THINK THAT CAN STOP ME! I HAVE MY TRAP CARD!" God Shenron said.

"WHAT!" All heroes were shoked.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! NOW MY DARKNESS POWER BECOMES A INFINITY NUMBER IF INFITY CIRCLES!"

"No! then...all...is lost!" Yutem said as everything seemed lost.

"WAIT ONE SECONDS!" A voice came from nowere.

Godess Shenron saw a rocket shaped person coming, it was the newest Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Fourze!

"I HERE TO ADD MORE POWER BECAUSE I AM FOURTY ANIVERSARY RIDER THUS AM VERY STRONG!"

"YES! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Yutem said.

"I ALO BROUGHT ONE MORE PERSON!" He said pulling out girl with pigtails similar to Sailor Moon, but had Yugi's hair color.

"WHOSE THAT!"

"THE STRONGEST GIRL IN THE UNIVERSE, THE DAUGHTER OF SAILOR MOON AND YUTEM!" The two combined with Goddess Shenron giving her a Gogolplex of Infinitys infinity circles, but they needed even more power so Yutem and Sailor Moon activated Sex Drive mode and they had hot sex. and they used Giga Drill Kamehame Puzzle Crowbar attack to end the evil, and then everything went black.

Morgan Freeman walked up to Yugi Moto and Sailor Moon and smiled. "Adam...Eve...welcome back...I hoped you learned something about snakes..."

"We're sorry God...had we nown eating the apple did that we never would have done it." Sailor Moon said.

"All if forgiven. Now, how's about we start over from the top? No eating the apple this time okay?" The nodded and smiled, taking off their clothes and heading back to Paradise.

There all their friends waited, and peace was had forever, and Yugi and Saior Moon had their daughter, Dark Magician Girl. They lived together til the end of time, and lived happily ever after.

The End?

The cloaked man taht played chess with Omega Shenron and Golf woith God appeared. "Now...it is time to explain everything that has transpired."

With that he walked to the scene of Yugi and Sailor Moon, who is he, what does he mean? Everything will be known in the Final Chapter of Half Life: Puzled Consequences!

To be concluded.


End file.
